voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Testificate
Testificates are a sentient Overworld race native to New Voldrania; the only race native to New Voldrania. They are a non-aggressive species, largely incapable of partaking in combat or violence on both a physical and mental level. This has led them to become expert craftsmen, blacksmith, enchanters, shopkeepers, and so on. Because of their general lack of physical strength they tend to live in run down villages, depending on their Iron Golems for support. Testificates who aren't incorporated into major cities tend to live as farmers and smiths, trading with the local nations in exchange for resources and protection. History Despite having existed in New Voldrania longer than Humanity, there is very little history associated with the Testificates that is known to Humanity. They have spent much of their history performing the same tasks they do now, refining their abilities as farmers, smiths, and enchanters in order to survive. As a predominantly pacifist species they have no history of war or conquer, and their focus and struggle with survival has led to limited advancements in actually recording whatever notable history they did have. It is unknown exactly where the Testificate originated, but the most common theory is that their original home was Rogash. Those that remained in Rogash are believed to have become the Ranovitrian, while those that drifted north and east became the modern Testificates. These tribes are believed to have then moved back west, repopulating Rogash as the Ranovitrians gradually declined in numbers. Meanwhile, other groups of Testificates ventured even further north, evolving separately from the Ranovitrian and Testificates to become the Kal'Krish. Some Human-written texts reference genocides against the Testificates by the native and settler Humans, but information on this is largely undocumented and unproveable. Even in modern times, most Testificates prefer to live in their own villages separate from Humanity's society, but since the arrival of the Voldranian's in the region some have slowly become incorporated into their society. Abilities Testificates are mysteriously attuned to magic as a species, much more than any average Human. Some theorize that the Testificate developed strong mystic abilities as an evolutionary means of compensating for their general pacifism. Whatever the reason, it has rendered the Testificate the only native living Overworld species capable of performing certain specializing magics. Testificate are primarily known for their deep, secretive, understanding of enchantments, and a skilled Testificate mage is able to precisely enchant a tool he or she desires, something yet to be fully achieved by Human enchanters. This skill also allows the Testificate to create their defense golems, which contain far more intelligence and adaptability than those created by other species. A human-made golem will be little more than an animal, while one created by a Testificate enchanter is capable of clearly following its masters orders. The services of Testificate enchanters and craftsmen are greatly coveted throughout New Voldrania, and they have been responsible for the creation of some of the most powerful weapons, tools, and armor not forged by the Trikash. The bow "Styx", wielded by Ralkish soldier Myre, is one example. Despite their skill in magic, Testificates are surprisingly unable to utilize mysticism, a technique practiced most commonly by the Lirun and, to a lesser extent, the Jaden. Their immunity to Nether Spirit possession has raised many questions as to their relationship, or complete lack thereof, with Netheric magic. More than one mad scientist has attempted to study this phenomenon. The full extent of Testificate magic isn't fully understood; it is unknown if the Testificate themselves are fully aware of it, as they are largely secretive about this knowledge. Sub-Species Much like humanity, there are multiple different "sub-species" of Testificate. In general, Testificates are grouped into three major species: *'Testificates': While technically all listed are "Testificates", the term is largely used to refer to the "primary" species, found more commonly in the southern continents of Llysia and Rogash. These Testificates are the subject of this page. *'Ranovitrian': The Ranovitrian are an almost completely extinct race of Testificate that primarily operated in New Voldrania's ancient history. There were, at one time, several different Ranovitrian tribes, but in modern times only a single, small, tribe still exists. History tends to recognize the Ranovitrian as some of the great blacksmiths in history, rather than enchanters like those in modern times. *'Kal'Krish': A species that shares blood and nothing else with the Testificate. The Kal'Krish are a violent, hateful subspecies of Testificate who evolved in the north of New Voldrania, and were forced to adopt more violent, aggressive instincts in oder to survive. They exist today in only a few isolated cities, and are often regarded by outsiders as hateful, anti-human radicals intent on killing as many as they can. Category:New Voldrania Category:Species